Aisling's Characters
'Updated on 12/18/2015' My Characters for Caldwells ' '''The Creator ' 'Appearance: ' ' ' '''Lady Violetta Rose deForest' ' HeadMistress of Caldwell's Academy of Magical Talents ' '''Gender: female ' 'Appearance: ' ' ' 'Rank of the Basic 4 (Fire, Water, Earth, Air/Wind): ' '1) Fire ' '2) Earth ' '3) Water ' '4) Air/Wind ' 'Likes: quiet, chocolate, animals, crafts, books ' 'Dislikes: loud noises, thunder, fishy food, gardening ' 'Personality: Lady Violetta is kind but a bit aggravating because she is quite strict and stubborn in her ways. She can be a bit of an introvert and prefers to be with animals than people. She enjoys teaching those who are willing to learn and will obey her rules at all times. However, she is a bit lonely. ' 'History: She was a Librarian in the young adult section of a big city library. One day she was cleaning some new paintings that came in when she was pulled into the picture. She landed on the lawn which she named the Fall. The Creator met her and instructed her about her new world. She is the HeadMistress of Caldwell's. ' 'Pet desired: ' 'Other: Follow the rainbow ' ' ' '''Thomas Cara Skywalker deForrest' ' ' Head of Draconic Arts ' Gender: Male ' '''Appearance: ' 'Rank of the Basic 4 (Fire, Water, Earth, Air/Wind): ((For future use)) ' '1) Earth ' '2) Fire ' '3) Wind ' '4) Water ' 'Dislikes: Fighting, Arguing, ' 'Personality: Warm, kind, willing to help anyone ' 'History: Thomas was a child of a mixed races. In fact his mother was not married to his father. They were the lowest people in the tribe and no matter what happened, it was blamed on him. One day when he was around five years old, a few older boys (10 and 11 years ) were going to teach him a lesson about being an illegitimate baby. They ganged up on him and beat the living crap out of him. The mother went to the tribal council to complain but they would not do a thing. After all boys will be boys. ' 'She went back to her tent, packed up all of her belongings and Thomas belongings. She took her four horses and packed their belongings on them. A long lead line was placed on the three horses. By this time the tribal chief came to her. After much discussion, the chief threw up his hands and walked away saying that she was now dead. ' 'They traveled to a free clinic where they got help. Thomas had internal injuries as well as broken ribs, broken right arm and a twisted up foot and ankle. He was put in a bed and as soon as possible, Thomas was in surgery. His mother prayed to the great spirit to help them. The operation worked to fix the bleeding and bones. The problem was that his left foot would never be right. Another tribe accepted them into their midst. After a year, one of the natives wife died in childbirth. She willingly helped the native and took care of his three children. Soon they became a family and the two tents were put together as one household. Thomas grew up and was an excellent rider and roper before he was taken from Earth. ' 'Pet desired: ' 'Other: Follow the rainbow ' ' ' '''Avalon Rose deForrest' ' Fitness Instructor ' '''Gender: female ' 'Appearance: ' ' ' 'Rank of the Basic 4 (Fire, Water, Earth, Air/Wind): ((For future use)) ' '1) Wind ' '2) Earth ' '3) Water ' '4) Fire ' 'Likes: Blue skies. Warm sunshine, friendship, gymnastics ' 'Dislikes: Fighting, Arguing, ' 'Personality: Warm, kind, willing to help anyone ' 'History: Find out in the RP ' 'Pet desired: ' 'Other: Follow the rainbow ' ' ' '''Krystal Rosetta deForrest' ' Spells, Charms and Shielding ' '''Gender: female ' 'Appearance: ' ' ' 'Rank of the Basic 4 (Fire, Water, Earth, Air/Wind): ((For future use)) ' '1) Water ' '2) Fire ' '3) Earth ' '4) Air/Wind ' 'Likes: Order, reading, making various things ' 'Dislikes: Disarray, loud noises, dust, misplaced items ' 'Personality: Krystal is very meticulous, curious and a loner ' 'History: TBA ' 'Pet desired: ' 'Other: Follow the rainbow ' ' ' '''Druid Ranger Zane Rose deForrest' ' Survival Skills ' '''Gender: female ' 'Appearance: ' ' ' 'Rank of the Basic 4 (Fire, Water, Earth, Air/Wind): ((For future use)) ' '1) Earth ' '2) Water ' '3) Air/Wind ' '4) Fire ' 'Likes: Camping, exploring, spelunking ' 'Dislikes: Loud noises, people, ' 'Personality: Curious, careful/cautious, persistant ' 'History: TBA ' 'Pet desired: ' 'Other: Follow the rainbow ' ' ' ' Brother Thomas Cara deForrest ' ' Weys, Leys, and Forbidden Magicks ' 'Gender: male ' 'Appearance: ' 'Rank of the Basic 4 (Fire, Water, Earth, Air/Wind): ((For future use)) ' '1) ' '2) ' '3) ' '4) ' 'Likes: ' 'Dislikes: ' 'Personality: ' 'History: ' 'Pet desired: Follow the rainbow ' 'Other: ' ' ' 'First Student of Lady Rosewoode’s Line to go through Caldwell’s Academy of Magical Talents. ' '''Mystique Rose deforest' ' 'Nick Name: None ' 'Age: 16 ' 'Gender: female ' 'Room: 7 ' 'Likes: chocolate, gardening, crafts, reading ' 'Dislikes: loud noises, people walking up behind her, canines ' 'Personality: Always helpful, Mystique will go out of her way to help others and forgets her own needs. Quick Temper, Distrustful, Curious ' 'Unique Traits if any: Mystique has green eyes which are considered a ‘witchy’ trait. ' 'Past History: ' 'Mystique was dropped off at an orphanage when she was first born. She has bright copper red hair and deep green eyes which was considered a witchy trait. She was sent out to various couples but the couples would bring her back for one reason or another. She had her room even though it was quite small. It used to be a walk in closet at one time. Mystique had a special way with animals and she claimed to be able to communicate with them. She also had a hot temper and with the hot temper came her ability to make a fire ball. Once she was able to make fire balls at the young age of 5, she was no longer considered adoptable. She was taught that throwing fire balls was not a good thing and she would get herself into trouble. In fact the people at the orphanage did their best to make sure that Roisin did not get angry until she was much older and had learned how to control her temper. She grew up and was the eldest child in the orphanage. ' 'One day while in the attic of the orphanage with one of the staff, Mystique found the picture of Caldwell’s hanging on the wall. She was entranced with the picture and walked over to the picture. She took a finger to dust off the tiny sign and she was pulled through the picture- much to the surprise of the staff person. ' ' ' 'Rank of the Basic 4 (Fire, Water, Earth, Air/Wind): ((For future use)) ' '1) Fire ' '2) Air ' '3) Earth ' '4) Water ' 'Level 1 ' 'Traditional and/or Draconic ' 'Pet Chosen: Fire Cat; Ember ' 'Dragon Chosen: Ancient One; Water Dragon; Fiona ' 'Occupation that interests you: (all of them that you might want to list) ' 'Explorer ' 'Independent Courses Taken: ' 'Archaic Language ' 'Basketry ' 'Calligraphy 1 ' 'Musical Instrument 1- Harmonium ' 'Summer Camp 1- Focus on Elementals ' 'Special Notes: ' ' ' 'Level 2: ' 'Occupation that interests you: (all of them that you might want to list) ' 'Explorer ' ' Independent Courses Taken: ' 'Creatureology ' 'Auras 2 ' 'Calligraphy 2 ' 'Loom Weaving ' 'Map Reading ' 'Musical Instrument 2- Full Pan Flute ' 'Spinning ' 'Extra Pet, it’s age (must be older than than oldest pet you have now) why it has not been adopted and Reason Why Allowed: ' 'Ancient One-Water Dragon: Damion; He is lame and was about to die because he had lost face. 3 years old.; Companion for Fiona ' 'Special Notes: ' '12 trees that I planted in addition to Speckled Tree of Essence: ' '1) Alder ' '2) Blue Stained Pines ' '3) Eastern Indian Rosewood ' '4)) Elder Flame Box- Celtic ' '5) Elder Flame Box- Celtic ' '6) Eucalyptus- Exotic Wood ' '7) Hawthorn ' '8) Leopardwood ' '9) Macassar Ebony ' '10) Oak ' '11) Purpleheart ' '12) Rowan ' 'Level 3 ' 'Occupation that interests you: (all of them that you might want to list) ' 'Explorer and Archivist ' 'Independent Study Courses: ' 'Musical instrument 3 ' 'Calligraphy 3 ' 'Elemental Manipulation ' ' '